Supergirl
by FrEeLaNcEr1
Summary: Something to keep your mind off of the Season Finale...Syd's thoughts on Vaughn when listening to Sypergirl. Songfic.


A/N: Here's something to take your mind off of the infuriating Season Finale.  
  
4 MONTHS!!! Have to wait 4 freaking months!! Going through Alias withdrawal...will die. (j/k)  
  
So I was watching my tapes of Alias and then I heard this song on the radio, so here it goes...  
  
Supergirl By: Kyrstal  
  
*Sometimes I have dreams- I picture myself flying- Alone in the clouds- High in the sky- Conquering the world- With my magic piano- Never being scared- And then I realize*  
  
Syd's POV  
  
Yea, only for me, they're usually not dreams. I actually have to do missions that involve me flying out of a window or something like that. And what's up with the magic piano? Won't having a piano just make you come back down to Earth, even faster? Any ways, every time I'm about to go on a mission for SD-6, it makes me fell as though they are trying to kill me! I swear, if a new mission didn't mean meeting with Vaughn, Sloane probably would not have half as many teeth as he does today. One tooth for each mission he sends me on. Bet he'd think twice then.  
  
*I'm Supergirl- And I'm here to save the world- But I wanna know- Who's gonna save me- I'm Supergirl- And I'm here to save the world- But I wanna know- Why I feel so alone*  
  
But then again, lately, I've been thinking about how our life would be, if we ever got together. France just proves that we would never be able to have a normal relationship. I would never want to hurt Vaughn, in any way and the fact that he is going out with Alice??? Well, that hurts like hell! And what was I thinking when I snapped at him at the warehouse? I mean, it's not like we supposed to be together, or anything. I shouldn't care whether or not he has a girlfriend. I shouldn't, but I do. I'm so in love with him that just the thought of him with Alice hurts. Does this mean that he doesn't feel the same way about me? Well, then again, dinner in France and the fact that he wanted to spend the night with me may prove that he may actually love me. Maybe not love, but at least like more than a friend. When we were in that alley, I don't know what was going through my mind. I should've kissed him. Right there and then. No one was there. Yea, but if we didn't stop...I dunno. It's too confusing. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it.  
  
*Seems like a dream- But there's one thing missing- Nobody's here with me- To share and know- That I've been given- I need someone- That's strong enough for me*  
  
Maybe Vaughn won't be strong enough for me. Maybe we were never meant to be together. But who will be? Who will be able to handle the fact that I'm CIA, trying to bring down SD-6? And my dad - also CIA - and I hardly ever talk outside of work. And my mom faked her own death because she was part of the KGB and we were just a mission to her. So that she could get information from my dad. If I tell anyone all of this, they'd just look at me like I was crazy. I have no shot at anyone even trying to understand this whole mess that is my life. Someone in my life, right now, knows all of this and he's still around. Even after finding out that my mom killed his father. He's even forgiven me for all of this. He's actually faced Irina for me. He faced his father's cold, heart-less killer...for ME.  
  
*I'm Supergirl- And I'm here to save the world- But I wanna know- Who's gonna save me- I'm Supergirl- And I'm here to save the world- But I wanna know- Why I feel so alone*  
  
Who else would do that for me? I know that if I were put in the same situation, I would never have handled it the way that Vaughn did. He's provided me strength when I needed it the most. And most of all...he's just been there for me. Listening to my endless rantings about my messed up family and mess up life, in general. He's provided me with everything that I thought I lost when I lost Danny, and then some. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but Vaughn has helped me in more ways than Danny did. I know that Danny never got a chance to express his understanding in person after I told him, but I can't help but wonder if Danny and I would still be together, happily. Like what would happen if I met Vaughn after I married Danny?  
  
*I need someone- Won't stop til I find the one- Who will stop the longing in my life-  
  
I won't stop til I find the one- Who will stop the longing- In my heart*  
  
Ok, wow! To tell you the truth, I have no idea what I would do, because I loved Danny, I really did, but I'm not sure if it would be the same as loving Vaughn. Sure, I'm not even close to even being with him, yet, but something tells me that I would have a hard time choosing between the two. Wait a minute, does this mean that I would be cheating on Danny with Vaughn??? Oh My G-d! I didn't even think of it like that. But no, Danny would want me to be happy, even if it's not with him. He cared about me enough to let me go and love someone else if it means that I'll truly be happy with him. So does this mean that I'm allowed to have these feelings for Vaughn? NO, OF COURSE NOT! It's the dreaded protocol that keeps us apart, still.  
  
*I'm Supergirl- And I'm here to save the world- But I wanna know- Who's gonna save me- I'm Supergirl- And I'm here to save the world- But I wanna know- Why I feel so alone- (repeat)*  
  
So basically, I find this one guy that I want to be with, the one guy that understands me, the one guy that maybe feels the same way about me as I do about him...& we can't be together because of a dreaded word called protocol. GREAT! JUST FREAKIN GREAT!!! Was that a phone call? I dunno, I've been too wrapped up in my own thoughts. O well. Ok Francie's yelling about this not being a pizza place?? O sh-t! Vaughn!! So do I tell him or not? I think this will stay between me and myself. I mean, there is no way I'm going to say something, unless Vaughn has the guts to do the same. HA! This is ironic. I beat up bad guys on practically a daily basis, get shot by my own mother, and suffered several physical and emotional wounds, but I'm too chicken to tell Vaughn how I feel. Oh that's just great! Phone again?? O, right, right, Vaughn...warehouse...tell Francie that I have to get grocreies...jog there...tell Vaughn how I feel.  
  
THE END  
  
*Shara*  
  
Okay, so wat did u guys think??? Read and review plz!!!!! Plz don't be too harsh. In Vaughn's words, "If you don't like it just...don't tell me." 


End file.
